Ami Pour Toujours
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Teman adalah mereka yang tidak memandang apa pun termasuk orang yang memiliki kekurangan. #FrienshipFI2019


**AMI POUR TOUJOURS**

**Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

_Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun_

**Warning: **Alternate Universe,One-shot!

_#FriendshipFI2019_

* * *

Tohsaka Rin berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolahnya. Menikmati sejuknya udara pagi sambil bersenandung pelan menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari gadis itu. Ia hidup mandiri di rumahnya yang terbilang sangat besar karena kedua orang tua Rin meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat ia masih kecil.

Hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua sejak kecil membuat Rin haus akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga. Ia juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Satu hal yang dibutuhkan gadis seperti Rin adalah teman.

Memiliki teman yang mau menerimanya saat sedih dan senang adalah kebahagiaan terbesar Rin. Hingga kini gadis itu telah memiliki teman di sekolahnya dan akan ia pertahankan.

"Rasanya, sekolah ini masih sepi," gumam Rin setelah sampai di depan gerbang dan melihat sekolah masih sepi.

"_Ara. Miss_ Tohsaka, tumben hari ini kau datang pagi."

_Mood_ Tohsaka seketika turun saat mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat Luvia–siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Inggris–melambaikan tangannya sambil mendekat ke sini.

"Luvia." Tohsaka menggumamkan nama gadis pirang itu dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Bukan hanya teman saja yang ia dapat di sekolah ini, melainkan musuh juga. Sejak ia kenal dengan gadis Inggris itu entah kenapa Rin tidak bisa akrab dengannya. Salah satu penyebab utama adalah perbedaan karakter dari diri mereka yang jauh. Sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan.

"_Miss_ Tohsaka, apa kau ingin menjadi murid teladan untuk menarik perhatian siswa baru?" tanya Luvia begitu saja.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Rin tambah kesal. Ia menangkap pertanyaan itu sebagai ejekan jika dirinya adalah gadis murahan yang ingin mendapat perhatian dari murid baru.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Beginilah jadinya jika Rin dan Luvia dipertemukan. Tidak ada aura cerah yang terpancar saat mereka berdekatan, yang ada hanya aura kelam penuh permusuhan.

"_Ara,_ apa aku salah bicara?" Luvia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yang dibuat polos. Wajah yang paling membuat Rin kesal.

Hanya helaan napas yang bisa Rin lakukan untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Ia tidak mau membuang energi hanya untuk meladeni Luvia. Itu tidak berguna. Rin kemudian meninggalkan Luvia tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Saat Rin melihat jam di dinding, ia kembali menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga, jam di rumahku rusak."

* * *

Musih semi menjadi pertanda dimulainya awal baru. Salah satunya adalah para murid yang mengawali musim ini dengan sekolah baru pilihan mereka. Rin menatap lurus ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagu. Ia melihat gerbang sekolah yang sudah ramai oleh siswa baru dan siswa lama yang berlomba memperkenalkan ekstrakulikuler.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia adalah salah satu teman Rin.

"Mitsuzuri-_san_, apa kau tidak membantu klub panahan mempromosikan ekstrakulikuler mereka?" Rin balik bertanya.

Mitsuzuri duduk di bangku depan Rin, ia menghela napas lelah sebelum membuka penutup minuman kaleng dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. "Aku istritahat sebentar. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain selain diam menatap ke luar seperti tadi?"

Inilah yang bisa satu-satunya Rin lakukan mengingat ia tidak ikut ekstrakulikuler. Sebenarnya ia bisa jalan-jalan menyusuri sekolah tapi ia urungkan. Rin paling sebal jika nanti bertemu dengan Luvia.

Rin menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan gelengan kepala. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau membantu klub panahan merekrut anggota baru?" Mitsuzuri menatap Rin dengan mata berbinar.

Rin tersenyum kaku. Mungkin membantu temannya akan mengusir kejenuhan yang melanda. "Baiklah," jawab Rin singkat.

Mereka berdua hendak pergi dari kelas. Rin tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang berjalan sendirian menyusuri kerumunan siswa. Ada satu hal yang membuat gadis itu penasaran sekaligus bingung.

Entah kenapa dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, terutama pada senyum itu. Senyum polos khas anak kecil.

"Huh?"

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Rin telah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana gadis yang menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali melihat. Ia dengan cepat menjadi populer saat orang lain tahu 'keunikan' yang ia miliki.

Sejujurnya Rin memiliki keinginan untuk mengenal lebih dekat gadis tersebut karena keunikan yang ia miliki. Rin sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu dengannya di kelas pagi ini. Ia tak menghiraukan setiap pasang mata yang tertuju padanya saat masuk ke kelas tersebut. Rin berjalan menuju bangku gadis yang ingin ditemuinya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang bermain dengan boneka kecil di tangannya.

Rin tersenyum saat gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menyapa, "_Ohayou_, namaku Tohkasa Rin. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengobservasi Rin dengan mata membulat, lalu beberapa saat kemudian senyum cerah tercipta di wajahnya. Ia menjawab, "Namaku Matou Sakura. Salam kenal, Rin-_san_."

"Sakura ya, nama yang bagus. Cocok dengan musim ini," kata Rin lalu menggeser bangku di dekatnya agar ia bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Sakura. Rin tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain khususnya siswa kelas ini mengenai dirinya yang masuk tanpa permisi.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Rin basa-basi.

Sakura yang tadinya memainkan boneka itu lagi kini kembali terhenti. Mata ungunya menatap polos Rin. "Sakura sedang bermain dengan Futabi."

"Futabi? Ah, nama bonekamu itu ya," ucap Rin.

"Iya. Futabi selalu menemani Sakura di mana pun Sakura berada."

"Begitu ya," gumam Rin. Ia telah membayar rasa penasarannya.

Matou Sakura menjadi terkenal karena ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang membuat kepribadiannya seperti anak kecil meski usianya sudah menginjak remaja. Sakura terkenal bukan karena hal positif, melainkan menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh kelas.

Keterbelakangan mental yang dimiliki Sakura membuatnya disebut anak autis, idiot, atau yang paling parah orang gila. Rin sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang 'normal' menyebut penyandang keterbelakangan mental dengan sebutan seperti itu. Nyatanya mereka bukan anak autis, tidak idiot bahkan gila.

Orang normal menjadikan kekurangan orang lain sebagai bahan ejekan untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika mereka berada di posisi terbalik. Menjadi orang yang direndahkan.

"Sakura, maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke kantin saat instirahat nanti?"

Mata Sakura melebar penuh harap. "Mau mau mau, Rin-_san_."

* * *

Rin merebahkan tubuh ke kasur setelah lelah beraktivitas seharian. Sudah satu bulan ia mengenal Sakura. Hampir setiap hari Rin selalu pergi ke kantin bersama Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka berteman dengan orang penyandang keterbelakangan mental memiliki rasa yang berbeda.

Selama ia mengenal Sakura, Rin telah mempelajari banyak hal baru. Orang dengan keterbelakangan mental bukanlah orang yang harus dijauhi apalagi direndahkan. Mereka layak untuk dijadikan teman sebagaimana mestinya orang normal. Lebih lagi, orang-orang dengan keterbelakangan mental adalah orang yang sempurna untuk dijadikan teman.

Mereka tidak memiliki sisi jahat di hatinya. Mereka tidak pernah berkata hal buruk pada temannya karena mereka tidak tahu hal seperti itu. Yang mereka tahu teman adalah orang yang berada di sisi mereka.

Rin menutup kedua matanya, sekilas ia mengingat perkataan Sakura yang mungkin mengubah pandangannya menjadi seperti yang sekarang.

"_Rin-san, apa kita sudah menjadi teman?"_

"_Hmm, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kita sudah sering ke kantin bersama."_

"_Begitu ya, Sakura senang jika Rin-san menjadi teman Sakura."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Karena Rin-san satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura sangat senang Rin-san berada di dekat Sakura."_

"_Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku merasa nyaman saat berbincang denganmu."_

"_Ne, Rin-san, apa kita akan menjadi teman selamanya?"_

**Tamat**

* * *

_**#FriendshipFI2019**_


End file.
